Benutzer Diskussion:Timms-Republik
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Ein paar Hinweise Hallo Timms-Republik, ich habe mir jetzt mal die letzten Tage deine Arbeit angesehen, und muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich wenig zufrieden bin. Dass du deine Bearbeitungen lediglich auf Diskussionsseiten tätigst, ist ja nicht verwerflich, im Gegenteil, ohne Diskussionen funktioniert ein Wiki nicht. Aber gerade die letzten Beiträge sind nicht wirklich sinnvoll, da du etwas Bewießenes infrage stellst oder bereits Erledigtes nochmal ansprichts. Dagegen kann ich zwar nicht viel sagen, aber es stört trotzdem ein wenig, wenn solche Sachen die Letzten Änderungen zukleistern. Und auf noch etwas möchte ich dich aufmerksam machen: Du hast deine Signatur so angepasst, dass man nicht auf deine Diskussionsseite kommt. Und bei einem nicht vorhandenen Profil ist es auch schwer, darüber draufzukommen, weshalb man dich über Versionsgeschichten suchen muss. Das ist äußerst umständlich und stört vor allem, wenn man dir etwas auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben will, so wie ich jetzt. Von daher würde ich dich bitten, dies zu ändern. Falls du noch Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich oder andere erfahrene Autoren. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:46, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mixer und Redeye sind jetzt Neu aufgesetzt So jetzt habe ich diese Seite komplett neu überarbeitet und hoffe soweit, das alles Passt (ist meine erste Artikelüberarbeitung). Ich habe alles, was ich zu Mixer wusste ergänzt und erweitert. Ich hoffe es ist alles soweit fehlerfrei. Falls irgendwo Fehler sind, sagt bitte bescheid. Ein großes Dankeschön an Akt'tar und RC-3004 für die Fehlerbehebung. MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:14, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Nach einiger Bearbeitung von Redeyes-Seite, hab ich die jetzt auch soweit fertig. Mir würde jetzt halt nur noch ein Bild von Redeye *im unteren Teil meines Textes fehlen. Ich wäre echt dankbar für jeden Link oder jedes Bild, den/das irgendjemand finden würde. *Vielen dank bei allen, die bei der Fehlerkorrektur geholfen haben. MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 22:29, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vorschau right|320px Hallo Timms-Republik! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:17, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) *Hi, der Hinweis ist ja schön und gut, aber das Problem ist, wenn ich nicht jeden Abschnitt einzeln abspeichere, stürzt am Ende aller *meiner Bearbeitungen mein Internet ab und ich muss alles neu schreiben. (Ist mir gerade beim Rancor-Bataillon passiert, hatte alles *in einem Text geschrieben, will abspeichern und schlussendlich stürzt das Bearbeitungsfenster ab) *Danke für den Hinweis. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:14, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Moin Timm, Wie ich gesehen habe, hast Du vor Kurzem einige Bilder hochgeladen. Danke. Es gibt allerdings ein kleines Problem: Du hast diese Bilder aus anderen Wikis kopiert, was bei uns nicht erlaubt ist, da andere Wikis keine Offziellen Quellen darstellen. Wir bitten dich daher in Zukunft keine Bilder aus anderen Wikis zu übernehmen. Ansonsten noch ein großes Dank für die guten Ergänzungen. Des weitern ist die Auflösung der Bilder auch nicht sehr berauschend. :) Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten und im Benutzerhandbuch. Beide sind in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Advieser (Diskussion) 13:48, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Schau doch nochmal bitte auf deine neusten Bilder. Deine Quellenangabe verweist nicht richtig auf eine Seite. So kann man jetzt nicht nachvollziehen, wo die Bilder herstammen. :) Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 14:57, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ist zur Kenntnis genommen worden und ja, ich schau demnächst noch mal bei den Quellenangaben der Bilder nach. Welche gültigen *Quellen könnte man den Angeben oder wo finde ich diese? Die Bilder und Seiten fand ich hauptsächlich bei Google. ::Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:18, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie hier nachzulesen ist, gilt alles als Offizielle Quelle, was von Lucas Licensing genehmigt wurde. Also der Großteil der Bücher, Comics und Co. Clone Wars zählt selbstverständlich zu den Offiziellen Quellen. Du kannst also, um an gute Screenshots aus TCW zu kommen, einfach die entsprechende DVD über z.B. den WindowsMediaPlayer öffnen und dann mit dem Snipping Tool einen Screenshot machen. Achte bitte darauf keine Ränder ins Bild zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass das halbwegs geholfen hat. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 15:32, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey vielen Dank:), soweit wusste ich noch nicht, das man solche Screenshots machen kann. ich werde mich auf jedenfall die Woche noch hinsetzen, um ein paar tolle Bilder zu machen. Bloß, wie müsste man da dann die Quelle angeben? ::::Ich hoffe es gelingt mir(: Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:31, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Als Quelle müsstes Du dann The Clone Wars - EPISODENNAME angeben. Vergiss nicht bei der Quelle auf den entsprechenden Artikel zur Episode zu verlinken. Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 16:39, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Vielleicht hilft dir diese Vorlage: TCWE Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:43, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Ich hoffe die Bilder sind jetzt viel besser und zwar so wie hier. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:52, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Falschinfos Neben der von Advieser bereits angesprochenen mangelnden Qualität der Bilder möchte ich noch etwas anmerken. Es ist schön, dass du dich schon an größere Bearbeitungen heranwagst, hier musste ich jedoch fast alles wieder rausnehmen, weil es Falschinfos enthielt. Es gibt keine Quelle, die besagt, dass Blitz und Havoc ebenfalls der Einheit angehörten, weshalb das nicht geschrieben werden darf. Des weiteren weiß man nichts über das Batallion, außer das Colt Mitglied (und übrigens nicht Kommandant, zumindest nicht belegt) war, weshalb sich der Geschichtsteil schenkt. Die Infobox enthielt ebenfalls teilweise Mutmaßungsangaben. Tut mir leid um die viele Arbeit, die du da reingesteckt hast, jedoch ist es hier leider nicht gewünscht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:11, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ist halt eben sehr Blöd um die ganzen Bearbeitungen, doch ich hatte es soweit so verstanden, das Havoc und Blitz zur Einheit gehören. Oh, und tut mir leid, das ich die Falsch-Infos immerzu wieder reingestellt hatte, ich dachte, da wolle jemand das beabsichtigt verwerfen, ohne einen Grund. Und bei den Bildern konnte ich bis jetzt keine besseren Auflösungen finden. ich werde aber versuchen, bessere Bilder zu finden, falls mir das nicht gelingen sollte, bitte ich euch, auch etwas Ausschau zu halten. :Nochmals vielen Dank für die Info Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:27, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Nun ja, das Missverständnis kann zwar entstehen, aber frag zuvor lieber nochmal nach, wenn du bei etwas nicht hundertprozent sicher bist. Und um Konflikte wie die Mehrfachreinstellung zu vermeinden, kannst du dir die Versionsgeschichte eines Artikels anschauen (der Pfeil neben dem Button "Bearbeiten" führt zu dieser Möglichkeit). Da ist neben den Letzten Änderungen nochmal aufgeführt, wer die Änderung gemacht hat und, wenn eine Zusammenfassung vorhanden ist, auch warum. Das ist um einiges entspannter als alles nochmal und nochmal zu machen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:45, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, dann weiß ich jetzt soweit Bescheid.(: Übrigens hab ich Notfalls immer mal eine Kopie von einem bearbeiteten Artikel zur Hand (Ausgedruckt), um im Falle einer "Leerung" alles nochmals schreiben oder besser Einscannen und hineinkopieren zu können. :::Schöne Grüße von Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:58, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hinweis Guten Abend Timms Republik, ich muss dich bedauerlicherweise darauf hinweisen, dass man in Artikeln nicht einfach so wichtige Vorlagen entfernen darf, wie du es hier gemacht hast. Des weitern möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass man beim Benutzten der Zitat-Vorlage eine Quelle angeben muss. Ich bitte dich, dies auf den Seiten, auf denen du diese Vorlage verwendet hast, nachzutragen, falls das nicht andere schon getan haben. Ich hoffe du verstehst und respektierst das. Danke. Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 19:16, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ups, Sorry. Das hab ich wohl bei der Neuauflage der Infoleiste versehentlich gelöscht. Ich verspreche, zukünftig darauf zu achten. :Zum Thema Quellen bei Zitate, müsste man z. Bsp. bei dem Zitat auf der Seite die TCW Folge einfügen? Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 14:04, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Jop, du hast das schon richtig gemacht. :) Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast. Advieser (Diskussion) 14:54, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Weiterer Hinweis Guten Abend, ich musste etliche von dir hochgeladenen Bilder löschen, da sie entweder eine schlechte Auflösung, keine oder eine falsche Quelle oder ein CN-Emblem im Bildrand besaßen. Keines dieser Dinge sind besonders toll. Deine neuen Bilder sind besser, wenn du die gelöschten Dateien in diesem Format hochladen kannst, wäre das schön. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:11, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Fehler auf deiner Benutzerseite Guten Abend Timm, als ich so deine Benutzerseite überflog, sind mir zwei gravierende Fehler aufgefallen. Zum einen ist die Begrüßung auf Mando'a falsch geschrieben - es sollte "Su'cuy gar" heißen. Das andere ist dein Bild auf Aurebesh. Momentan steht dort "For the republich". Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:21, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, hab beides jetzt verbessert. Wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:46, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Keks Ein Lob von mir, du hast bei der Bearbeitung der Artikel "Hammer" und "Havok" und diversen anderen maßgeblich Mitgewirkt... Der von Havok war ja vorher nur 2 Zeilen lang oder so, daher schön dass das mal verbessert wurde. Zudem schön, dass du Klonkrieger so sehr magst (ich nämlich auch) :-) LG Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:00, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen und ich lass mir die Kekse richtig gut schmecken. ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:39, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) (Ps: Schau doch nochmal hier vorbei, hab jetzt gerade noch so einiges ergänzt) :) :: Wow, die hatten wohl keine Namen außer Havok :D Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 17:39, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) (PS: ganz schön viele Sachen in SW heißen Havok :D) Nachbearbeiten von Diskussionsbeiträgen N'abend Timm, ich mach's kurz. Ich bitte dich das Nachbearbeiten von Diskussionsbeiträgen zu unterlassen. Sieht vielleicht besser aus und hört sich dann auch besser an, ist aber für den Benutzer auf dessen Diskussionsseite du das machst eher nervig, da er (meistens) eine E-Mail bekommt, wenn etwas auf seiner Diskussionsseite editiert wird. Du spammst damit nur das Postfach des Benutzers zu, und das mag Keiner. Ich denke mal, du verstehst das. Schönen Abend noch Advieser Kontakt 18:23, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. :) Ich sollte zukünftig viel mehr mit der Vorschau arbeiten, da das dann ja noch zu überarbeiten wäre. Ich finde es ebenfalls bescheuert, dauernd die gleichen E-Malis zu bekommen, da man ja schon genug von der Jedipedia erhält und ein dauernder spamm nervig ist. ;) :Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:33, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ein Anliegen Du hast bisher in den Artikeln von Havoc, Hammer und Colt sehr zur Verbesserung beigetragen. Mir persönlich gefallen die Seiten sehr gut. Würdest du viell. ein wenig mit mir am Artikel Blitz arbeiten? Dieser Artikel ist nämlich im Vergleich zu den 3 Anderen relativ enttäuschend. Da könnte noch mehr getan werden und da du die anderen so toll gemacht hast, schaffen wir das doch sicher auch. Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:03, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Gerne :) Ich wäre wirklich stolz darauf, diesen Artikel zusammen mit dir zu bearbeiten. Falls du noch Zugang zu Bildern von Havoc und Hammer hättest, wäre ich dir echt dankbar. Ich selbst muss halt noch irgendwie an einige gelangen. Schöne Grüße Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:15, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Leider habe ich darauf keinen Zugang mehr, was die Bilder angeht, welche aufgrund mangelnder Qualität oder Quellen etc., gelöscht wurden... Aber ich weiß was du meinst, vor allem die von Hammer erachte ich persönlich auch als wichtig. Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, aber das kriege ich/wir irgendwie schon hin. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast schaue ich mir Blitz an und wir arbeiten dann ab Morgen gemeinsam daran. Colt können wir ja schonmal unterdessen zum LSW machen lassen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. (bei Havoc und Hammer versuch ichs noch bis spät. Ende des Jahres) Okay, dann bis später :) ::::Jo mach das, meine Stimme hast du :-) Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:27, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Naja, du warst der Hauptautor des Artikels, ich hab nur so einen drittel bearbeitet, aber danke schonmal für die Stimme ;) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Timms-Republik (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:35, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) ::::::Klonkrieger forever :D Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:39, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Wenns was wird schenk ich dir nen Spezial-Keks ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:46, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Timms-Republik! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:17, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams :Klingt wichtig, soll da wenn möglich jeder da sein? Oder nur ausgewählte bzw. Administratoren? Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 07:17, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Nein, es ist die Anwesenheit aller erwünscht. Entschuldige bitte, dass du keine Nachricht erhalten hast, ich muss dich gestern Abend schlichtweg völlig vergessen haben. MfG, Corran, der am Handy zu blöd zum signieren ist, um 09:37 Uhr :::Das ist gar kein Problem, ich habe nur durch Zufall heute gesehen, dass diese Notstandssitzung stattfinden soll Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 09:21, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC)